


Papa’s Little Lamb

by hufflepuffed



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (doesn’t happen while Crowley is little though), (sort of), AU, Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), D/s undertones, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Little Crowley, M/M, Masturbation, Negotiations, Night Terrors, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Names, Poor Crowley, Rules, Self Confidence Issues, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Spanking, Timeouts, Wetting, Wing Grooming, brat Crowley, caregiver aziraphale, flash backs, he likes to change things up a bit, little verse, nappies, potty training, some smut (because i changed my mind)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffed/pseuds/hufflepuffed
Summary: In an alternate universe where there wasn’t an apocalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale led a fairly good life. They shared the bookshop together (only meaning Crowley now slept there too) and shared mostly everything with each other. Except, not the fact that Crowley was a Little and had managed to hide it from his partner all this time.





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley laid in his and Aziraphale’s shared bed with an unhappy sigh. His partner was in Canada, buying a rare book at an auction. This meant that Crowley had the flat to himself. He never enjoyed his alone time in the flat. It always just felt empty without his Angel’s happy aura, and he couldn’t sleep without that upbeat ball of feathers by his side. Not that Crowley needed sleep, it was just an easy way to pass the time while he was waiting for something. In this case, Aziraphale. 

Checking his phone for any new messages, he pouted and tossed the stupid device to the side and tapped his finger against the mattress. His Angel would always message him to let him know if plans had changed or if he was on his way home. Coming to the conclusion that he would be alone for the night, Crowley paused, his face flushed with embarrassment. He could possibly indulge his..... “Little side” if he was to be alone for the night. Being Little during the night was a pleasant, yet rare occurrence that he should take advantage of. Lucifer knows when he’d get another opportunity to. 

Shaking his head to rid his thoughts, Crowley stripped his tight black jeans and button down with a blush. He tossed his clothes into the laundry bin along with his cotton boxers before walking over to Aziraphale’s drawer. He took out one of his lover’s night shirts and pulled it on with a happy sigh. Considering that the nightshirt fell down to his mid thigh, and the fact that it was summer so the flat was warm, Crowley decided that that was enough to sleep in. 

Starting to sway on his feet, Crowley let his wings show. It was mentally exhausting to hide them all the time. He was deeply ashamed of how they looked because of the damage from his fall, so it was a rare occurrence to have them visible around Aziraphale. 

Crowley shivered, crawling back into the bed. He was so tired. He just wanted Aziraphale to come home and hold him. Leaning over the side of the bed, Crowley looked underneath and grabbed the thermos that was hiding behind some books. Unscrewing the top, the Demon dumped its contents onto his lap. There laid a baby blue pacifier, one of Aziraphale’s feathers that had molted, and a small scrap of fabric that had belonged to an old baby blanket Crowley used to keep at his flat. He refused to share his secret with Aziraphale, but he couldn’t bear getting rid of his entire blanket when they moved in together. 

Conjuring a glass of warm milk, Crowley felt his eyes slipping shut as he drank his warm bedtime drink. 

Putting his glass on the night stand, Crowley curled up under the blankets with his pacifier in his mouth and his hand tightly gripping the scrap of baby blanket and soft white feather, knowing his body would surely wake him up before his Angel came home. 

~~ 

Aziraphale smiled as he climbed the steps of the bookshop, the sun just barely rising behind him. He was excited to surprise Crowley with how early he had returned home. 

Quickly placing his new book in a holder, Aziraphale climbed the stairs up to their flat, kicking his shoes off at the door. Hanging his coat, he paused, listening for Crowley. Hear the soft puffs of breath coming from their room, Aziraphale quirked and eyebrow. ‘How strange,’ he mused, walking towards their bedroom. 

‘It’s so rare for Crowley to be sleeping without me home. I wonder if he’s ill.’ Pushing the cracked door open all the way, Aziraphale froze in his place. 

His lover laid in their bed, wings on full display and sleeping in his nightshirt! And if that weren’t shocking enough, the Demon had a pacifier in his mouth! Surely there was a simple explanation for this. Crowley wasn’t a Little! He would have shared this part of himself by now! Wouldn’t he? 

Crowley squirmed in the bed, his brow furrowed and coated in sweat. 

‘He must be having another night terror’ The Angel concluded, creeping over towards the bed. Aziraphale recoiled when he was met with the smell of urine when he sat on the edge of the bed, but stayed put never the less. 

Definitely a Little. 

He let his wings show, in hopes that when Crowley woke, he would feel less self conscious. 

Aziraphale cooed softly and ran his fingers through the Little’s sweaty hair. 

“There, there.... It’s alright, lovely. Just a bad dream,” 

Crowley frowned without opening his eyes. ‘I must still be dreaming’ the Little thought drowsily, leaning into the hand that continued to stroke his hair. 

He let out soft, whimpery sniffles, falling in and out of sleep with Aziraphale watching over him. 

Thinking back on the Little experience he had of caring for a Little, the Angel decided that it was time to get Crowley clean. 

He hoped that his Demon was feeling too Little and tired to argue much if at all. 

Peeling back the sodden blankets, Aziraphale managed to pick Crowley up with surprisingly no fuss and set him on his hip. 

The Angel practically melted when he felt Crowley grip his shirt tightly and nuzzle his tears face into the crook of his neck.

He carried the boy to the bathroom and sat him on the counter as he filled the tub with nearly scalding water, just how Crowley liked it. 

Aziraphale turned back towards the sleepy Little, who was now rubbing his eyes with an incredibly pouty face, obviously still tired. 

He helped Crowley out of the soiled nightshirt and into the tub, jumping in surprise when Crowley started to cry when he was seated. 

“Oh love.... What’s wrong now, hmm? Are you hurt somewhere? Or are you just still so tired?” Aziraphale cooed, holding Crowley’s face in his hands and using his thumbs to wipe his tears away. 

Crowley blushed and continued to cry softly behind his pacifier. Aziraphale looked behind Crowley when he saw his wings moving. 

He watched as Crowley tensed to keep his wings out of the water until they shook with exhaustion and dipped in before tensing up again. 

‘It’s his wings. He doesn’t like them in the water? How odd.’ The Angel thought to himself, adjusting Crowley so his wings draped out of the bath. 

“Is that better, love?” 

Crowley nodded miserably and wiped his tears off on the back of his hand. 

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

After scrubbing his sleepy boy with a soapy washcloth until he was pink and clean, Aziraphale helped Crowley up and out of the bath and wrapped him in a clean towel. By this time, Crowley’s cries had died down to the point where now he was sniffling behind his pacifier with teary eyes. 

“There, now.... That must feel much better, hmm?” 

Crowley blushed, averting his eyes from the intensity of Aziraphale’s gaze and gave a jerky nod. 

The Angel sighed with relief. At least Crowley was somewhat communicating with him. 

“Hmm... How about we have a cuddle and take a little nap? I can tell you after that trip all i want to do is curl up with you and a book.” 

Crowley wrinkled his nose at the offer but said nothing. He let Aziraphale pick him up and carry him back to the bedroom, using it as an excuse to hide his blushing face in the crook of the Angel’s neck. Feeling more awake now and aware, Crowley was absolutely mortified. But he was feeling much too little and comforted to rebel against the caring he was receiving. On the other hand, he was feeling much too vulnerable. He had been vulnerable in..... OTHER ways with his partner. Which is typically unheard of for a Little to have sexual encounters, but Crowley has always been the exception. Especially when HE controlled his human form however he liked (or however Aziraphale liked. but that’s a different story). But this was different. This was.... If this got around hell, he’d never live it down. He be harassed, tortured, and humiliated. And it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Aziraphale. He was just paranoid. 

When the two entered the bedroom, Crowley cringed and blushed from his nose to the tips of his ears. When he couldn’t smell any urine, he whined and hid his face in Aziraphale’s shoulder. The Angel must have miracle-d new bedding that hid Crowley’s shame. 

Aziraphale shushed the Demon on his hip and patted his bottom through the towel. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, darling boy. Considering your classification, i doubt this was the first time, nor the last. Though I do wish you had told me sooner, I’m very proud with how brave you’ve been for me.” 

Crowley said nothing, the stinging in his eyes and the lump in his throat making it impossible. He had hurt Aziraphale by not telling him. That was something he’d never thought of. 

He let the Angel sit him down on the edge of the bed, sniffling and wiping the tears from his eyes when his Angel turned his back to him to grab clothes from the drawer. When Aziraphale turned around, Crowley froze when he saw what the Angel was holding. 

“𝘕𝘰.” 

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows in surprise when he heard his lover speak for the first time that night. Well, dawn now. 

Crowley had his shoulders hunched and his wings curled protectively around him. He was glaring at the floor with a ride face and his pacifier still bobbing in his mouth. If Aziraphale didn’t think he’d have to be a little firm about this, he would have absolutely 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘵𝘦𝘥. 

“Darling, I know this must be very difficult for you. But can you try to be a brave boy for me? It would make me very happy to do this for you.” Aziraphale knew that this was cheating, playing on Crowley’s desire for praise, but he hadn’t been lying when he had told Crowley he was tired. 

Aziraphale waited patiently as Crowley had an internal battle with himself about this, sighing with relief when he have a jerky nod. Smiling at his little Demon, he placed the clean night shirt on the bed and the nappies and supplies he had miracle-d. He bent over and gave Crowley a kiss on the tip of his nose, earning the Angel a small, watery smile in response. He gently guided Crowley on to his back on the bed, his black, scarred wings immediately curling at his sides nervously. Aziraphale pulled the towel away from Crowley and picked up the package of nappies and read the instructions on them. It had been awhile since he had changed a nappy and he was determined to do it right. 

Had it been any other circumstance, Crowley would be making sarcastic remarks and Aziraphale would roll his eyes. But this wasn’t that. This was intimate to a new extent and that scared the 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 out of Crowley, no pun intended.

Satisfied that he could follow the instructions, Aziraphale tore open the packed and pulled out a fresh nappy, decorated in a space pattern. 

“Okay, dear, can you open your legs and raise your hips for me please?” 

Had it been 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 else, they would have been dead as soon as Crowley had seen the package. But this... This was 𝘈𝘻𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘦. His Angel. And for Lucifer’s sake he looked so.... 𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭. And Crowley couldn’t say no to him. Not really. 

With a shaky breath, Crowley squeezed his eyes shut and let his quivering legs fall open and he raised his hips. This wasn’t about modesty. More his ego. 

“Oh, such a good boy you are,” Aziraphale cooed, his smile making the corners of his eyes crinkle. 

He made quick work of unfolding the nappy and placing it under Crowley, who flopped back down on the bed and whimpered at the praise. 

Grabbing the talcum powder, Aziraphale sprinkled it over Crowley’s genitals, ignoring the Demon’s hiss of protest. Not wanting to drag things out, The Angel positioned Crowley correctly before taping the nappy shut. Helping his grumpy Little sit up, Aziraphale helped him into the clean nightshirt and kissed the crown of his head. 

“What a darling boy you are. So eager to please. How about we have a cuddle?” Aziraphale cooed, scooping Crowley up onto his hip and conjuring the rocking   
lazy boy chair from the bookshop downstairs up to their room. 

Sitting down with a happy sigh, Aziraphale adjusted Crowley until his long, lean body was curled up comfortably on the Angel’s lap. 

Crowley peered up at the Angel, swallowing thickly before conjuring the original copy of the brother’s grimm fairy tales and held it up to the Angel shyly. 

Aziraphale stared at the Demon for a moment curiously before speaking. 

“You’d like me to read to you?” 

Crowley looked away, nodding shyly with a red face and wrung his hands. 

Was that a stupid thing to ask? He didn’t know what to do or how to act. It had been so long since he had been Little with another being, and Aziraphale was different. 

Smiling from ear to ear, the Angel kissed the Demon’s soft, pink cheek. 

“Of course, sweet boy. What a wonderful idea. Now, let’s see..”


	3. Chapter 3

Aziraphale stirred, stretching his cramped wings with a sigh. He felt well rested, and after taking care of Crowley, he was in an extremely good mood. 

Feeling watched, Aziraphale peeked an eye open to see his little Demon sitting on the floor in front of him. The Angel eyed Crowley up and down curiously. He was still feeling little, hence the pacifier in his mouth, his wings were still visible, but tucked in against his body as soon as he noticed Aziraphale was awake (which was still a big step for him), and his nappy was gone. 

Crowley squirmed under the Angel’s gaze, feeling vulnerable and embarrassed. He miracle-d his black out glasses, just to hold. Like a security blanket. 

After he woke and found Aziraphale to still be sleeping, he had slipped out of the Angel’s lap, stripped his (sodden) nappy and took a stroll around the neighbourhood. He had kept himself hidden of course, he just needed some fresh air. The whole ‘accidentally revealing his oldest, most well kept secret’ had been a bit overwhelming for Crowley. Aziraphale had treated him so gently and kindly that Crowley’s throat still had a lump in it. He felt undeserving of such attention, but he found himself desperately craving more. While on his walk, he had been tempted to disappear for a few days to let his ego recover from its brutal beating. But, the thought of leaving his Angel behind had been too much to bear, so he ran back to the bookshop, barefoot and wet from the rain. 

So here he was, almost completely dry, sucking on his pacifier and watching the Angel for some sort of reaction. 

Aziraphale smiled down at Crowley. 

“What are you doing down there, silly boy? Would you like to come sit in my lap?” 

The lump in Crowley’s throat grew. His chin trembled. His golden eyes filled with tears. 

The Demon clambered back up into Aziraphale’s lap, burying his face in the Angel’s soft, white wings and let out a strangled sob. 

Aziraphale’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He quickly wrapped Crowley in a hug and pet his hair. 

“Oh, my dear boy. This must be incredibly overwhelming. Shh... You’re alright.” The Angel soothed, trying his best to comfort the quivering Little. 

Crowley went boneless in his lap, sniffling and arching his back like a cat when Aziraphale rubbed a comforting hand down his boney back. 

“M’sssssssorry,” Crowley rasped, his voice scratchy from all the crying he had down in the past 13 hours. 

Aziraphale shushed him, pushing his foot against the floor and cause the chair to rock. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. I love you, and I absolutely adore taking care of you. I’ve missed taking care of a Little, and I’ll continue to care for you as well if you let me.” Aziraphale said firmly, kissing Crowley’s shoulder. 

Crowley said nothing, curling into his Angel and nuzzling his hot, teary face against Aziraphale’s cool feathers. 

The Angel froze for a split second, hoping Crowley wouldn’t notice. The two had barely had any contact with each other’s wings. When needed, Aziraphale would ask a trusted Angel to help him groom his feathers. There was only once Crowley had groomed him, and afterwards he had disappeared for nearly half a century, so this was definitely a shock. 

Aziraphale hesitantly reached up to stroke one of Crowley’s wings. He continued to hold the Demon with one arm and he ran his fingers through the soft, black feathers. Much to his surprise, Crowley barely twitched. Instead, he went boneless in Aziraphale’s lap. Sighing with relief, the Angel continued his grooming

Letting old feathers, dust, and even a small leaf fall to the floor, Aziraphale wonders sadly when the last time Crowley was properly groomed. Also if he could help Crowley get his wings wet. 

When he finished, Aziraphale patted Crowley’s damp back and paused. 

“Did you go outside, sweet boy?” 

Crowley squirmed on the comfortable lap, keeping his face buried in Aziraphale’s feathers. The Angel tutted, leaning Crowley back so he could look at him properly. 

“Now, now. None of that. I’d like the truth please.” 

Crowley whined, pretending to take a sudden interest in the buttons on Aziraphale’s jacket. 

“... Y-Yessssssss.” 

Aziraphale frowned, pulling the pacifier from the Demon’s lips. 

“That can be very dangerous, Crowley, going outside the bookshop without me when you’re little.” The Angel scolded gently, undoing the buttons on his nightshirt that Crowley was wearing. 

“I- I’m not little!” The Demon sputtered, turning red. 

Aziraphale sighed softly, pulling the damp article off of Crowley’s shoulders. 

“You are very little. Not all the time, mind you, but you are right now. And when you’re little, I expect you to listen to me when it comes to your safety. We can discuss things you aren’t comfortable with, but for now, I’d very much appreciate it if you could wait for me to take you outside the bookshop when you’re little.Is that reasonable?” 

Crowley stared at Aziraphale with a red face, giving a hesitant nod. 

He was embarrassed that he was being treated like a Little, but at the same time, he was 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 he was being treated like a Little. It had been so long since he had been little with someone, and if his ego had to suffer, so be it. 

Aziraphale smiled, giving Crowley a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“What a good boy. I’m very proud of you. I can imagine how difficult this is for you.” 

The Demon shuddered at the praise, snatching his pacifier back and sucking on it nervously.

“Now then. I must unfortunately open the shop for the day and I’d like to keep a close eye on you. Let’s get you ready for the day and head down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. just want to keep things moving with this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 nsfw actions and thoughts in this chapter. brief talk of past sexual activities, a heart to heart between the clueless Angel and self conscious Demon. idk if i’ll add any actual nsfw chapters in this story, but this isn’t one of them.

Aziraphale huffed out an annoyed breath, trying to remain calm. 

“Crowley, get back here! This is not up for negotiation! If you come out like a good boy, we can take a drive later today!” 

The Demon slithered under the bed quickly, his snake form curling up in a ball. 

Crowley had been a 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 good boy so far. He had done everything Aziraphale had asked, but 𝘯𝘰𝘵 this. When the Angel had said “get dressed”, Crowley didn’t think that 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 was part of it. He didn’t 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 that. For Lucifer’s sake, he didn’t even use his bladder unless he forgot to empty by miracle. So why was his Angel so adamant about him wearing that stupid thing? And 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘴! Where there were people!

Aziraphale knelt by the bed and peeked underneath, just barely spotting the ball of black scales. Quickly but carefully, he managed to gently grab his little Demon and pull him out from under their bed. 

“Naughty,” the Angel scolded gently, standing and gathering the supplies he needed with one hand, cradling the little snake in his other arm. 

Crowley hissed, sulking in the crook Aziraphale’s arm. He knew he could get away again, but he had made his point about how he felt about this, and now his Angel knew. 

Aziraphale placed him on the bed along with the supplies and looked down at Crowley expectantly. With the blink of an eye, Crowley was back in his human form, laying on his stomach with his chin resting on his hands, pouting up at his Angel. 

“Such a grumpy boy,” Aziraphale playfully teased, grabbing Crowley’s pacifier and pushing it past his pouting lips. 

The Demon blushed, hiding his face in the comforter, feeling shy. 

He let Aziraphale manoeuvre him onto his back with his legs hanging off of the bottom of the bed. Just as the Angel grabbed a nappy from the package, Crowley clamped his thighs together and glared at the ceiling. 

“‘don’t need that.” 

Aziraphale pursed his lips. 

“I know you don’t, sweet boy. I like to think of it as a little reminder. A reminder that you in fact are little, and that I am currently in charge. I have known you a very long time and I think that this little reminder is a way to help you be a good listener. If you think I’m wrong, I can put it away.” 

Crowley looked up at his Angel curiously. Surely he was lying. He would make him wear it anyways. But Crowley could see the sincerity in Aziraphale’s eyes and he immediately knew that he was wrong. 

Hesitantly, with a blush Crowley shook his head and looked away from his Angel’s bright smile. 

“Oh, what a 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘺! I am very proud of your brave decision.” 

Crowley resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Some ‘brave decision’. But it had obviously made his Angel happy, and that’s what mattered. 

He let Aziraphale pry open his legs, pouting when he felt the nappy slide under him. He tried to ignore what was happening, squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on the unknown tune that his Angel was humming. Aziraphale wasn’t the best singer, but his voice was still soothing to Crowley, and it helped him relax. 

The Demon startled when Aziraphale pulled him into a sitting position. He must have fallen asleep. He let the Angel pull a plain black t-shirt over his head, and helped him step into a soft, bumpy, grey article of clothing. Confused, he watched as Aziraphale pulled it over his hips, reaching behind him to pull some sort of suspenders over his shoulders and attach the buckles to the front of the shorts that for some reason came up to his chest. Crowley ran his fingers over the ridges in the soft fabric, his wings giving a delighted flutter. 

Aziraphale smiled, sighing with relief. He had remembered seeing a Little wear these corduroy short overalls at the duck pond, and he was relieved that Crowley seemed to like them (probably not knowing that they were typically worn by Little’s and children). 

Picking the Demon up and settling him on his hip, Aziraphale kissed his cheek and carried him out of the flat. 

~~

Crowley was 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥. Aziraphale was busy cataloging his books, and fixing up the torn edges of the book he had won at the auction. He had set up a little space beside his desk with blankets and pillows so that Crowley would be comfortable (and hopefully take a nap). But the Demon was having none of that. He sat on the floor, surrounded by old wooden blocks and paper and markers. He had had a bit of fun with the markers. colouring on the blocks until he was scolded and told that ‘markers are only used on the paper, Crowley dear’. And then he had fun with the paper and markers, drawing genitals and all sorts of naughty things. He had only gotten caught because of his snickering, and had gotten his drawings confiscated and was ‘asked’ (told) to draw appropriate things, which was no fun. His left wing itched, but he couldn’t have them visible, and Aziraphale had the 𝘢𝘶𝘥𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺 to give him a bottle full of some milk, like he was some 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺. 

“It’s just a precaution, darling. We cant risk having any sorts of spills in here.” The Angel explained, ruffling Crowley’s soft, red hair. 

Crowley responded by kicking the bottle across the room and sticking his forked tongue out at the back of his Angel’s head. 

Getting restless, The Demon had decided to go through the drawers on Aziraphale’s desk, curious as to what he’d find inside. Unfortunately, he found nothing of interest besides a letter opener that was shaped like a mallard. Growing tired from boredom, Crowley grabbed and pillow and blanket and crawled under Aziraphale’s desk to possibly take a nap. He toyed with his Angel’s shoe laces, untying them again and again after Aziraphale miracle-d them tied again and again. Resting his chin on his hands, he thought about the last time he had been under Aziraphale’s desk. It had been for an entirely different reason. A 𝘧𝘶𝘯 reason. 

Crowley took out his pacifier and hooked it on his fingers. He licked his lips, sitting up on his knees and carefully grabbed Aziraphale’s waist band and unbuttoned the top silver button on his trousers. 

Crowley jumped when his hand was swatted and the button rebuttoned itself. 

“No, darling. Not right now.” 

Crowley glared at Aziraphale’s soft stomach and reached for the button again. 

“Crowley.” The Angel warned, placing his pen down on the desk. 

The Little Demon ignored him, unbuttoning the top button again. Within a millisecond, Crowley was pulled out from under the desk and sat on top of it in front of Aziraphale, the back of his hand swatted again. 

“Crowley, I said no. I am terribly busy, and I need you to entertain yourself for a bit while i finish my work.” 

Crowley glared at him, damning the tears that filled his golden eyes. 

“So now you’ll never let me touch you again, is that it? I’m just so fragile and innocent now that you know?” The Demon snapped, crossing his arms and looking away from the Angel’s confused gaze. 

“Of course not, dear. You can touch me all you like when I’m done working. We could have a cuddle and I could read to you-“ 

“That’s not what I mean! You’re not listening to me!” 

Aziraphale pursed his lips, watching Crowley, concerned.

“I’m trying to, dear. Why don’t you explain?” 

Crowley sighed, feeling his face flush as he tried not to get worked up. 

“We’re not going to... To fuck anymore. Because you found out that I’m.... A stupid L-... Little.” 

Aziraphale uncrossed Crowley’s arms and took his hands into his own. 

“Of course we will, dear, if you want to. Yes, you’re a Little, but considering our relations in the past and how well they went, I’m assuming that you enjoyed it, correct?” The Angel asked gently, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the back of Crowley’s hands. 

Crowley gave a jerky nod, blinking away tears. Since when did he cry this much? 

“We just need to take it slow, hm? I don’t want you to get overwhelmed. You just let someone in on this important part of you, and we’re still finding our footing.” Aziraphale explained, leaning forward to give Crowley and chaste kiss. 

The Demon huffs slightly and nods. Why did his Angel have to make so much sense when he was mad? 

Aziraphale smiles, pulling Crowley off the desk and into his lap. 

“Here. Why don’t you help me for a bit? I’m getting tired and could use the help.” 

Crowley nodded, putting his pacifier back in his mouth and grabbing the pen the Angel had been using, awaiting instruction.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave suggestions for other parts of this series I might add.


End file.
